16ans
by paunono15
Summary: Le verdict venait de tomber, Eren Jaeger était un détenteur ! Lors de son recensement effectué le jour de ses 16ans, l'adolescent croisa la route du terrible Levi Ackerman, celui-ci lui annonça sans tarder qu'il était en possession d'une "skill" et qu'il devait ainsi rejoindre l'armée. L'histoire de deux hommes en proie au doute devant affronter leurs sentiments tumultueux...


_**16ans** _

_Enfin !*grand cri de joie* Après avoir lu grand nombre de vos fictions qui m'ont fait aussi bien faites rire que pleurer, je me décide finalement de créer la mienne ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction ! Bon, pour être honnête, j'ai un peu peur du résultat, je ne maitrise pas encore super bien la mise en page du site et au moment où je vous parle, je me demande encore ce que ça va donner (j'espère ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprises)._

 _En ce qui concerne l'histoire, ce sera du Ereri à fond (avec quelques petites scènes croustillantes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire *oui, oui, gros sous-entendu sexuel*), je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la suite puisque je me suis lancé tête baissé dans cette aventure, mais j'aimerais quand même essayer de créer une véritable histoire avec du suspens, des retournements de situation et des trahisons à la game of thrones haha !_

 _J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce premier chapitre et surtout n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews ou à m'envoyer des messages pour me dire ce qui vous à plu ou au contraire ce qui pourrait être amélioré, c'est seulement comme ça que je pourrais progresser ! Enjoy ;)_

* * *

 _Ce jour là, Eren Jaeger venait d'avoir 16ans._

16ans, à Paradis c'était l'âge où la skill se déclarait, un âge important donc. Toute personne ayant atteint cet âge devait se déclarer aux autorités afin de procéder à une vérification. Eren angoissait, et ses angoisses étaient totalement justifiées il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver contraint à rejoindre l'armée du jour au lendemain.

« 10%, se disait-il, seulement 10% en possède une… ». Il répétait ces quelques mots en boucle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique pouvant le préserver d'un mal quelconque.

Le recensement obligatoire de la jeunesse était la dernière folie du Roi Fritz, cela lui permettait de connaître le nombre de personnes possédants une skill, c´est à dire _une capacité hors du commun plus ou moins développée et ne concernant que 10% de la population_ _._ Il était impossible pour le gouvernement de connaître toutes les formes de skills existantes bien qu'il en possédât déjà un large panel.

Ceux dont la skill était décelée intégraient obligatoirement l'armée, consentant ou non. Cela permettait au roi d'avoir les détenteurs à l'œil, tout en bénéficiant d'une armée aux capacités sans limites. Chez les plus riches, posséder une skill était symbole de noblesse et de fierté, ils protégeaient le roi et avaient des possibilités de carrières non négligeables. Pour les plus nécessiteux, skill était juste synonyme de problèmes.

Eren, comme la plupart des habitants de Maria, méprisait l'armée du roi, c'était donc à contre cœur qu'il se soumettait a cet examen ridicule.

Carla caressa affectueusement la tête de l'adolescent et tenta de le rassurer. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Eren, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, cela fait plus de 60 ans qu'il n'y a pas eu de détenteur dans la famille, c'est presque impossible que tu en sois un. »

Il était vrai que la possession de skill avait une part d'hérédité, ce n'était pas rare de voir des familles entières dotés de skills du même genre. Et fort heureusement ce n'était pas le cas des Jaeger, Eren lui adressa un léger sourire, un peu rassuré.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que Grisha Jaeger avait quitté la maison, laissant à Carla, son épouse, la charge de deux enfants : Eren et Mikasa.

Après le décès de ses parents, Mikasa âgé de 4ans se retrouva orpheline du jour au lendemain, le couple Jaeger prirent en compte l'enfant et même après le départ de son mari, Carla continua de l'élever comme sa propre fille.

Eren cessa de s'en faire, embrassa Carla et parti avec Mikasa jusqu'au point de recensement situé à l'est de Shiganshima. Les deux adolescents n'eurent pas de difficultés à trouver le lieu de leur examen, il s'agissait d'une grande bâtisse métallique couronnée du drapeau de Paradis devant laquelle se trouvait une foule assez importante. Que ce passait-il ? Eren sur la pointe des pieds, essayait de saisir ce qui amenait toutes ces personnes à s'attrouper ainsi. Alors jouant des coudes ou en se faufilant, l'adolescent essayait tant bien que mal de traverser ce troupeau. Lorsqu'il s'approcha suffisamment il cru comprendre la cause de cette agitation.

Et cette raison avait un nom : _Levi Ackermann_.

Bien sûr, Eren avait déjà entendu parler de lui , Levi n'avait depuis longtemps plus rien à prouver, il était considéré comme étant le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. L'opinion publique divergeait à son sujet il pouvait aussi bien être haï qu'idolâtré. Eren n'avait pas encore émis d'avis sur sa personne mais lorsqu'il posa ses yeux pour la première fois sur l'imposant capitaine, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, de petit gabarit mais dont l'uniforme bien taillé laissait deviner ses muscles saillants. Sa chevelure noire était coupé façon undercut et ses yeux gris avaient la capacité déconcertante de vous figer sur place. Il arborait toujours cette même expression impénétrable et froide à la limite de l'impolitesse.

Levi, bien qu'il attira l'attention de tous, n'était pas inconscient au point de se déplacer seul. En effet, une espèce de calamité s'agitait tout autour de lui, sautant, courant, riant à outrance, tandis qu'une autre, plus calme, tentait de faire bonne figure devant la foule. Cette troupe était loin d'être banale et Eren ne doutait pas une seconde des capacités de ces soldats comptants parmi les plus réputés du pays. Mais que faisaient-ils dans un endroit pareil ? Le gouvernement avait pour habitude d'envoyer les nouvelles recrues s'occuper de la détection de skills, il était donc plus qu'étrange de voir Levi Ackerman ici, à Shiganshima.

L'adolescent pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment et se dirigea dans une salle destiné aux hommes se séparant ainsi de Mikasa. La jeune fille n'émît aucune plainte, mais Eren comprit en la regardant qu'elle angoissait autant que lui, il était rare de voir Mikasa dans un pareil état. Contrairement à Eren, elle ignorait beaucoup de chose sur sa famille et ne savait pas si ses parents étaient des détenteurs ou non. Alors avec son flegme habituelle la jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la pièce qu'on lui avait indiqué.

La salle dans laquelle Eren venait de pénétrer était presque vide, au fond se trouvait un bureau et une chaise avec un tas de dossiers posés dessus. Levi se tenait assis en tailleur sur ce bureau et était, comme Eren l'avait deviné plutôt, chargé de la détection chez les hommes. À son plus grand soulagement, l'adolescent n'était pas le seul à se faire recenser, il était entouré de 7 autres garçons tous aussi anxieux que lui.

Ackermann attendit un petit moment, se leva subitement puis les dévisagea un par un, il grogna

« Rupert Brown ! On commence par toi donc magne toi. »

Le concerné sursauta et vint se placer près du soldat, le capitaine enchaîna, « En ce qui concerne les autres, je vous prierais de dégager. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots Levi désigna d'un mouvement de tête une porte entre-ouverte, l'homme esquissa un léger sourire et continua,

« Par ici pour la salle d'attente.»

Salle d'attente ? Le terme était bien dérisoire, il s'agissait plutôt d'un placard à balais dans lequel on avait prit la peine de disposer quatre petits tabourets. Eren hallucinait, il examina le cagibi de ses yeux verts et se retourna en direction de ses camarades sans vraiment comprendre. Comment le capitaine faisait-il pour être aussi exécrable ? Sa réputation n'était donc pas fondé, Levi avait vraiment un caractère de merde. Le soldat dû remarquer la mine déconfite de l'adolescent puisqu'il lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Qu'est ce que t'as gamin, ça te plait pas ? Je me suis pas cassé le cul à faire le ménage là dedans pour rien ! », cracha-t-il sans le quitter des yeux .

Eren le considéra sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre, que pouvait-on bien dire dans de tels circonstances ? Il avait juste envie de lui mettre son poing dans le visage ! C'était la plupart du temps de cette façon que l'adolescent réglait ses problèmes à Shiganshima, mais avec un type comme Levi la violence ne servait à rien et ça, Eren l'avait bien compris.

Le problème fut plutôt vite résolu puisque le soldat referma fermement la porte au nez de l'adolescent sans qu'il n'eût l'occasion de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Coincé dans le placard, Eren craqua

« Putain pour qui il se prend celui là ? Il m'fou les nerfs ce crétin ! »s'écria-t-il furieusement.

Les autres garçons restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment, regardant Eren frapper l'air de ses poings quand soudainement une voix fluette brisa le silence, l'adolescent s'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

« Il se prend pour ce qu'il est, commença-t-elle brièvement, c'est-à-dire le soldat le plus fort de tout le pays, Levi Ackerman ! »

Les yeux d'Eren se posèrent sur un petit blond assis sagement sur un des quatre tabourets. Il avait été plutôt discret jusqu'à là mais ne manquait pas de cran, Eren le dévisageait intrigué alors qu'il prenait un peu d'assurance.

« D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, suis-je le seul à trouver étrange qu'une personne de son rang soit chargé du recensement ? » Tous le regardèrent avec attention, le blond chercha ses mots quelques instants et enchaîna, « je veux dire, l'armée ne ferait pas se déplacer leur meilleur soldat à Shiganshima sans raisons … Et avec les rumeurs qui courent en ce moment dans la ville, le capitaine Levi doit certainement être en mission… »

Une mission ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ? Ce gars était plutôt perspicace, songea Eren.

Un grand type qui attendais adossé contre un mur ne tarda pas à réagir suite aux propos du plus petit.

« Ça ne nous explique pas ce qu'il fou là !» rétorqua-t-il agacé.

Il était vrai que si Levi était en mission, le recensement n'était pas le meilleur moyen de l'accomplir dans la discrétion, alors pourquoi était-il ici ? L'armée avait certainement quelque chose à gagner dans cette histoire.

Eren fit quelques pas et se planta devant le blond, il prit un air grave, hésita quelques secondes et osa demander

« _Tu penses que ça a un lien avec les Titans ?_

Grand silence dans la pièce, tous les yeux étaient désormais rivés sur Eren.

-Armin Arlett ! » La porte venait de s'ouvrir en grand, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Levi. Le cœur d'Eren manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnu la voix grave qui venait de prononcer ce nom.

Le petit blond rejoignit le soldat sans avoir le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit à Eren, la conversation s'interrompit donc là.

La détection de la skill chez Armin semblait durer une éternité, les 5 adolescents restant attendaient toujours aussi calmement tandis qu'Eren tentait d'obtenir des bribes de conversations en collant son oreille contre la porte. Pourquoi la vérification prenait-elle autant de temps ? Armin était peut-être un détenteur ? Cette idée ne surprenais guère Eren, son intelligence était clairement au-dessus de la moyenne, mais qu'adviendrait-il de lui s'il entrait dans l'armée ? Il était certes très perspicace mais sa robustesse laissait à désirer.

Oh et puis à quoi bon se soucier de lui ? Eren ne le reverrai certainement jamais, il ferait mieux de se soucier de son propre cas ! Après tout, si on lui décelait une skill quelconque, il finirait à l'armée et ça il n'en était pas question ! Toujours appuyé contre sa porte, l'adolescent se perdit dans ses pensées, accordant ainsi à ses camarades quelques secondes de tranquillité.

C'est alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit une seconde fois, et Eren, qui jusqu'à là essayait d'écouter la conversation du capitaine, s'écroula à ses pieds.

Le visage de Levi, pas si impassible que ça, laissait aussi bien transparaître de la surprise que du dégoût envers le gamin louche qui gisait à ses pieds.

« Qu'est ce que tu fou encore morveux ? »

Eren se sentait complètement humilié, pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui ? Il trouva une excuse en vitesse

« Euh, rien ! Je… Je vérifiais si vos chaussures étaient bien cirées… C'est super important des chaussures cirées, euh, pour le confort des pieds, tout ça, tout ça…

Je vais te les foutre dans le cul mes chaussures, crois moi tu vas le sentir mon cirage ! » rétorqua le plus âgé d'une voix menaçante.

Les 5 autres types ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, c'était l'excuse la plus minable qu'ils avaient jamais entendu et la tête que tirait le capitaine était juste incroyable !

Levi soupira et enchaîna

« C'est toi Jaeger ?

Euh oui, répondît l'adolescent faiblement

Ok, bah lève toi et suis moi, c'est ton tour.

Le moment qu'Eren avait tant attendu était enfin arrivé ! Son avenir se jouait ici et maintenant, dans ce bureau et c'était cet homme exécrable qui tirait les ficelles. Le capitaine avait la possibilité d'influer sur le restant de sa vie d'un simple claquement de doigts. Eren était plus que tendu, l'adolescent triturait ses mains nerveusement, le regard fuyant et attendait que Levi ne lui dise quoi faire. Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce et se posa à son tour sur le grand bureau faisant ainsi face à Eren.

Levi s'empara d'un petit paquet de feuilles qu'il consulta brièvement

« Tu es né le 30 mars, tu viens donc tout juste d'avoir 16ans n'est ce pas ? » questionna Levi sans vraiment se soucier de la réponse.

Eren se contenta juste d'acquiescer en hochant la tête rapidement. Le capitaine continua son interrogatoire.

« Tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal jusqu'ici, pas de choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire aujourd'hui ? »

Eren le fixa de ses yeux verts perçants.

« À part notre rencontre, rien de bizarre ! » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Levi le considéra un instant, presque surpris par l'aisance du gamin, Eren parlait souvent à tors et à travers sans se soucier des conséquences, cependant Ackerman était la dernière personne avec qui l'on pouvait se permettre d'agir ainsi. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le capitaine passa outre les commentaires de l'adolescent et enchaîna

« Tu mesures 1m70 pour 63kg , c'est bien ça ? »

Eren le regarda halluciné

« Hé ! D'où vous sortez toutes ces données ? C'est privé ! s'écria-t-il.

Tsk, ferme là un peu morveux, réponds juste par oui ou par non », s'agaça le soldat.

Eren céda à contre cœur.

« Oui, c'est ça »grommela-t-il.

Le capitaine, prit quelques notes - comme quoi, il était aussi capable de faire son job – et rapprocha lentement son visage de celui du plus jeune. Leur proximité était tel qu'Eren pouvait désormais sentir la respiration tiède et humide du soldat sur sa peau. L'adolescent était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise et ses joues rosirent petit à petit. Le regard inquisiteur de Levi ne voyait que lui, son âme semblait être mise à nu. Le capitaine brisa soudainement le silence et la tension émanante avec ces quelques mots

« Déshabille toi gamin.

C'en était trop pour l'adolescent, son visage était désormais cramoisie et son cœur battait la chamade. Il semblait complètement perdu et ne parvenait pas à saisir ce que lui demandait l'homme en face de lui.

« Eren, enlève moi ces putain de vêtements » répéta le plus âgé sans broncher.

Le concerné hésita puis souleva lentement son T-shirt sans savoir où cela le menait. Il adressait quelques regards furtif à son examinateur qui le fixait de ses yeux métalliques avec une grande attention. Celui-ci se leva du bureau et arracha le T-shirt des mains d'Eren qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Bon sang Jaeger, on va pas y passer la nuit ! Tu veux la faire cette vérification ou non ? » s'exclama le soldat en jetant le vêtement au sol.

Soudainement l'atmosphère changea, Eren le regarda interloqué.

« Vérification ?répéta-t-il.

J'ai besoin que tu retires ton haut pour procéder à la détection de skill, tu t'attendais à quoi gamin ?

Eren était mort de honte, il avait tout halluciné, c'était juste son imagination. Le capitaine qui lui ordonnait de se déshabiller d'une voix suave n'existait pas. Levi faisait seulement ce qu'il avait à faire, mais cette tension entre lui et le soldat semblait pourtant réel. L'adolescent semblait soulagé mais terriblement troublé par ce qui venait de se produire.

Sans se soucier des réactions du plus jeune, Ackerman sorti un couteau de sa poche, posa sa main sur le torse brûlant d'Eren et taillada sa peau à l'endroit où son cœur battait le plus fort. Son sang rouge écarlate s'écoulait librement sur sa poitrine hâlé. Levi effectuait son petit rituel sans mot dire, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, Eren aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une procédure de détection.

« Ça fait mal, se plaignit l'adolescent.

Bouge pas c'est pas fini », répondit Ackerman avant de plaquer sa main à l'endroit où l'entaille avait été faite.

La main de Levi transmettais une sorte de décharge électrique dans le corps d'Eren, comme s'il était entrain d'être sondé. C'est donc de cette façon que la détection de skill s'effectue, songea le plus jeune. La sensation était quelque peu douloureuse, l'électricité semblait se propager par le biais de son sang, le traversant de la tête au pieds. Le visage de Levi paraissait plus tendu qu'à son habitude et son bras commençait à tétaniser. Eren qui perçu les tremblements de son examinateur se demanda si l'expérience était aussi désagréable pour le capitaine que pour lui. Au bout de quelques minutes l'adolescent perdit le contrôle totale de son corps et le courant électrique lui brûlait progressivement la peau.

Levi qui était pleinement concentré jusqu'à là jura :

« Putain c'est bizarre…

Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ?» s'inquiéta Eren.

Levi le dévisagea un instant essayant d'analyser la situation, il décréta

« On s'arrête là, remet ton haut gamin . »

Le capitaine coupa tout contact physique. ramassa le T-shirt du plus jeune et lui tendit sous le regard ahuri de celui-ci. De la sueur dégoulinait de leur deux corps et le souffle d'Eren était encore court. Il s'exécuta en silence puis, plongeant ses orbes émeraudes dans celles de Levi, il demanda

« Capitaine, c'est quoi le problème ? »

Levi évita son regard ce qui étonna l'adolescent. L'homme hésita quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, il répondit finalement au gamin :

« Je sais pas Eren, c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

Comment ça la première f.. rétorqua l'adolescent avant d'être coupé.

Écoute ferme là et serre les dents, ça va piquer un peu » annonça Levi soudainement.

Qu ..?

Avant même qu'Eren n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot, le soldat lui colla une baigne d'une violence inouïe en plein visage entraînant ainsi le plus jeune au sol. Pourquoi Levi avait-il fait ça ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Eren, au cours de sa vie avait reçu un nombre de coups incalculables, mais jamais un poing ne l'avait aussi salement amoché que celui là. Le capitaine venait juste de lui détruire la mâchoire.

L'adolescent se releva lentement, titubant sur ses jambes et essuya à l'aide de son bras le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il fut prit d'une colère noire, s'élança tel une furie sur Levi, l'agrippa violemment par le col de son uniforme et s'apprêta à le frapper de plein fouet… C'est ce qu'Eren s'apprêtait à faire, mais il croisa le regard de son bourreau, celui-ci souriait légèrement. Jamais l'adolescent ne l'avait vu aussi expressif, ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction. Pourquoi une attitude aussi insolente alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper ?

« T'as pas mal d'audace sale gosse, s'amusa le plus âgé.

Vous vous foutez de moi ! » s'écria Eren.

À ces mots, Levi s'empara de la main du gamin qui l'agrippait et lui fit lâcher prise. Il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, puis tout en fixant Eren droit dans les yeux, il annonça :

« _Gamin, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que t'es un détenteur de skill, bienvenue à l'armée !_ »

* * *

 _Bon voilà, ce premier chapitre est fini, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là !_

 _Comme vous avez pu le voir, ici, notre petit Eren fait la rencontre du magnifique et très sexy Levi Ackerman ! Il découvre aussi qu'il est un détenteur (donc qu'il possède un pouvoir mystérieux) et que de ce fait, il va devoir entrer dans l'armée. Pour le moment la relation Levi/Eren est plutôt orageuse, ce n'était pas vraiment mon objectif initial donc je vais devoir me creuser les méninges pour changer la donne ! Sinon, je vais essayer de rendre le prochain chapitre un peu moins 1er degrés, avec plus d'humour, cela devrait être plus sympathoche à lire *oui, je parle comme une vieille*_

 _Bref pour finir, je vous invite à me faire part de vos avis, ça serait vraiment encourageant/utile pour la suite ! On se retrouve au chapitre 2 !_


End file.
